tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Season 1
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is an American television series of the superhero fantasy and super-spy genres. It is based on the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization featured in various comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is a spin-off of the 2012 feature film The Avengers and is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The series was produced by Mutant Enemy Productions, the newly formed Marvel Television and ABC Studios and began airing on ABC on Tuesday, September 24th, 2013. The series was created by Avengers director Joss Whedon and spear-headed by producers Jeph Loeb, Maurissa Tancharoen and Joss' brother Jed Whedon. Premise The show follows the adventures of S.H.I.E.L.D. - America's top super-spy agency and the country's first and last (non-super powered) line of defense against threats of a global nature. The series follows story concepts introduced in The Avengers such as alien technology left behind by the Chitauri. It also addresses consequences of other elements of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, such as the Super-Soldier Serum that turned scrawny Steve Rogers into the patriotic Captain America back in the 1940s and Gamma radiation, which was responsible for transforming scientist Bruce Banner into a rampaging Hulk. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. stars Clark Gregg reprising the role of Agent Phil Coulson, who appeared in four of the Marvel Cinematic Universe films as well as the Marvel One-Shot shorts. Although his character was seemingly killed off in The Avengers by Loki, Agent Coulson appears to be back in action. The rest of the cast are brand new characters unique not only to the Marvel Movieverse, but also from the comics themselves. Creator Joss Whedon sought to create an original ensemble of character, but place them in a world with a familiar setting. The S.H.I.E.L.D. lineup includes Brett Dalton as neophyte ass-kicker Grant Ward, Chloe Bennet as the rogue computer hacker Skye, Ming-Na Wen as seasoned veteran Melinda May, Iain De Caestecker as computer nerd Leo Fitz and Elizabeth Henstridge as Leo's partner, Jemma Simmons (they are both collectively referred to as Fitzsimmons). Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Jeffrey Bell - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Maurissa Tancharoen - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Robert Parigi - Executive producer * Jed Whedon - Executive producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer * Paul Zbyszewski - Co-executive producer * Samantha Thomas - Producer * Garry A. Brown - Producer * Rafe Judkins - Producer * Chris Cheramie - Co-producer * Shalisha Francis - Co-producer * Brent Fletcher - Supervising producer * Paul Zbyszewski - Consulting producer * Bear McCreary - Composer Directors * Bobby Roth * David Straiton * Jesse Bochco * Joss Whedon * Vincent Misiano Writers * Brent Fletcher * Joss Whedon * Jed Whedon * Maurissa Tancharoen * Paul Zbyszewski Notes & Trivia * The series is also referred to as Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is the first TV series from Disney's new production company, Marvel Television. Although it is the first show to actually materialize from Marvel Television, the studio has placed several pilot concepts for other Marvel Comics properties into the works. * The entire cast of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. appeared at the Marvel panel at the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con. * The music for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. was composed by Bear McCreary, who is also known for his haunting scores on such notable programs like the Battlestar Galactica reboot and AMC's The Walking Dead. * Actress Cobie Smulders reprised the role of Maria Hill from The Avengers for the pilot episode of the series. * Series creator Joss Whedon likes recycling actors from his past projects and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is no exception. In the pilot episode, he brought back Firefly actor Ron Glass to play the role of Doctor Streiten. Also in the pilot, former Angel actor J. August Richards appeared as the featured superhuman in the episode named Mike Peterson. * The pilot episode of the series introduced the S.H.I.E.L.D. flying car, which Agent Coulson has expressed a certain fondness for and has nicknamed "Lola". A precursor to the car was seen in 2011's Captain America: The First Avenger, which was the invention of Howard Stark. The S.H.I.E.L.D. flying car has a long history in related comic book stories and is the second most often-used vehicle in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s arsenal after the Helicarrier. See also External Links ---- Category:Jeffrey Bell Category:Maurissa Tancharoen Category:Jed Whedon Category:Joss Whedon Category:Garry A. Brown Category:Chris Cheramie Category:Robert Parigi Category:Paul Zbyszewski Category:Alan Fine Category:Stan Lee Category:Jeph Loeb Category:Joe Quesada Category:Samantha Thomas Category:Rafe Judkins Category:Lauren LeFranc Category:Shalisha Francis Category:Brent Fletcher Category:Bear McCreary Category:David Straiton Category:Monica Breen Category:Clark Gregg Category:Ming-Na Wen Category:Brett Dalton Category:Chloe Bennet Category:Iain De Caestecker Category:Elizabeth Henstridge Category:J. August Richards Category:Shannon Lucio Category:Ron Glass Category:Bob Stephenson Category:Cobie Smulders Category:Ajani Wrighster Category:Aaron Behr Category:Nicole J. Butler Category:Sarah Dumont Category:Dan Sachoff Category:Arlene Santana Category:Kevin Sifuentes Category:Leonor Varela Category:Carlos Leal Category:Samuel L. Jackson Category:Anthony Dilio Category:Celestin Cornielle Category:Morgan Benoit Category:Eyad Elbitar Category:Alex Meridy Category:Mario Perez Category:Walter Talens Category:Bill Paxton Category:Elena Satine Category:Legendary for Category:Tara strong Category:Michael jackson Category:Vincent price Category:Lady bug Category:Beetelejuice Category:Growing Up Creepie Category:Mediamass Category:Justin